


Green like Pistachio Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel proposes to Dean because there can never be enough Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green like Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> written as a thank you for the 400 people putting up with me on my tumblr  
> this is my first ff so don´t expect too much  
> plus english isn´t my first language so there´s that

The sky seemed to burn in red when the sun set down behind the horizon. And with the last bit of light that the sun gave away, the earth turned into a peaceful and silent place. It was a silence that made the angel calm down and take a rest from his troubled thoughts.   
A darkness rose, that made him feel unfettered, one that let him enjoy the moment itself and allowed him to let his guard down. It was something that the bright sunlight never allowed him to do. And even though, he wanted nothing more than to keep this feeling, this relief of just beeing himself, this freedom he desired more than anything else, he somehow never quite managed to archive it.  
Castiel was standing on a small balcony, about four feet wide and two feet long, with his back to the door facing the growing dark of the oncoming night, spotted with small dots of light in the distance, and the angel wondered whether he was glad that he didn´t live too close to the city or not, before deciding that he had grown rather fond of the silence surrounding him and the distance from the turmoil of the city.  
A light wisp of wind stroked his face and let the curtains behind him wave and make a rustling and oddly comforting sound, as he watched the last sunreys dissapear, making the clouds shine like liquid gold.   
He took a deep breath and stepped foward till he reached the balustrade. Wondering what exactly it was that kept him in this place, while looking up pensively to the moon that had risen after the sun had lost the fight against it, covering the world in it´s pale soothing light. Allowing even more shadows to move around the sleeping world.  
Strictly speaking he knew what kept him here. What kept him away from the freedom he seeked so desperately, but never giving him the feeling that he was forced to stay. The decision of staying had been his own, he knew that. And even though he wanted this freedom with all of his heart he never did regret his decision to stay, because just maybe he had found something better, something more in this place.  
This was the place he had found the peace he had always wanted, the comfort and ease he had been searching for his entire life and also a person who trusted him fully and who Castiel trusted with all that he had.  
But this wasn´t all that kept him here. He had always known it and had finally made the decision to also acknowledged it. He hadn´t just found someone. He had also been found by someone. And in this person he had found the most precious and valuable thing he had ever come across.  
He sat down slowly, leaning onto the white door frame, looking at the fading light for a last time, before lowering his head and closing his eyes.  
With a deep breath he tried to push back the emotions, that had started flooding his mind. He still had a hard time admiting to this, even thought he had learned to acknowledge that there was something there, something more than he was used to.  
Castiel opened his eyes warily- he had kept them closed for far too long anyways.  
Wondering why he had only recently realized that what he wanted had always been right in front of him. Why he had always been fighting to get to it but he never quite mannaged to accept it for what it was. His chance to be happy, to be truly happy again.  
He knew that he had had a hard time accepting this when he was first confronted with it, but now that he had made the decision to acknowledge and accept it, he felt at ease with himself for the first time in a long while, and he was happy.   
A little smile made the corners of his mouth creep up when he thought about Dean. He felt a wave of tenderness sweep through his body, like every time he thought of him, and it was like he just forgot everything else around him, his brain discarding it as 'not as important as Dean'.  
Wondering if the human even rudimentally understood how important he was to the angel, how much Castiel needed him, another little smile appeared on his face. And he realized for yet another time how madly in love he was with this person.  
Turning his head to look -through the white curtains- inside the room behind him he could make out Deans silhouette on the bed, slightly glowing in the faint of the moonlight, and he couldn´t help but stare at him.  
Taking in his short blonde hair, the freckles he had tried to count so often and the green eyes that reminded him of deep woods and pistachio ice cream.  
Dean had his head placed on his knees that he had tightened his arms around, as he looked back at Castiel with those piercing green eyes.  
Silence. There was no need to say anything, no need to explain things. It was a pleasant one, filled with silent understanding for each other.  
With a smile Dean tossed his blanket aside and lifted his feet out of the bed. With a few steps he walked towards him, Castiel´s eyes following every of his movements and knowing that for some reason his staring didn´t make Dean feel uncomfortable as it did to others.  
Then Dean gently pushed the curtains away that hung between them like a barrier, taking a step out into the night and turning around to face the angel with another genuine smile Castiel was sure he would never be able to forget, because even though he was one of the oldest creatures walking the earth he was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful as this man right in front of him.   
Castiel carefully sat up onto his knees, reaching out with one hand waiting for Dean to take it and pulling him a step closer to his kneeling position when he did, so Dean would almost stand between his legs.  
Looking at him with adoration and love for a long moment, Castiel started digging in his pocket with one hand while caressing the other mans palm with the fingers of his other hand. And after a moment Dean took Castiels hand in both of his and sunk down until he was balancing on his toes, eye leveling himself with Castiel.  
Finally pulling out of his coat pocket an ornated, tiny, wooden box, Castiel took a calming breath and retracted his other hand from Deans tender grip, opening the box with both hands holding it up so Dean could see it´s content.  
His green eyes widened in surprise. “Dean Winchester“ Castiel started talking, voice a bit too shaky to sound completely calm“will you marry me?“   
Letting out a wavering breath as if he couldn´t believe in what was happening Dean looked at him with widened eyes. Opening and closing his mouth once, then twice, unable to get out any words, then closing his eyes and taking a steady breath before responding; “Of course I will“ with a big gummy smile and tears starting to form in his eyes.  
Waiting just long enough for Castiel to put the ring on his finger, he pressed a gentle and soft kiss on the angels lips before pulling the lean figure in front of him into a tight embrace, and this might be the best thing that had happened to him in a long time because Castiel whispered “I love you more than anything else.“ into his ear and before Dean could respond Castiel kissed him again, swallowing down Deans response with a throaty groan because the smile against Castiels lips was enough of a response for him.


End file.
